


Dressed To The Nines

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: niko's FAHC ramblings [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, Multi, anyways enjoy some gavin suffering, ft several inside jokes, gavin does stupid things in the name of the crew, the mavin is only kind of implied i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: When he can't get info from behind a screen, Gavin has to resort to different methods.It'd be nicer if there were less costumes involved.





	Dressed To The Nines

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we die like men
> 
> tbh i'm just happy i got this idea out of my head, also i'm putting off working on a currently-16k fic oops

The crew was more than used to Gavin dressing up for a job. When he wasn’t behind a screen, he was out in the field, using his silver tongue to get the intel he needed.

No one would bat an eye if it was just a different coloured suit, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t laugh at him if he looked stupid.

Which was, unfortunately, most of the time.

 

* * *

 

The crew would never let him forget the time he grew a beard to rival a wizard’s to pose as an underground musician, investigating a shady deal downtown.

When he'd strutted out in a rumpled flannel and torn jeans he’d picked up from a thrift shop, there had been a few moments of stunned silence, followed by raucous laughter.

“You look like fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Michael had wheezed, falling off the couch onto the floor.

“Yeah, if Obi-Wan was a fucking lumberjack!” Geoff had cried from under Michael.

Gavin had looked miffed, and stomped out the door, combat boots stolen from Ryan thudding on the hardwood floors.

 

* * *

 

And Jeremy still had photos of the time Gavin had dyed his hair black and pink, matching it with poorly-done eyeliner, Michael’s old leather jacket and jeans that looked like they were cutting off the circulation in his legs.

“So, Gavin,” Ryan had begun conversationally as Gavin sat unhappily across the table from him. “When did you start listening to Avril Lavigne again?”

He’d winced as Gavin kicked him under the table. “Fucking hate Geoff, making me get shit from the bloody punks in Chamberlain Hills. ‘M gonna dye his hair with this stupid Hello Kitty hot-pink in his sleep.” Gavin scowled behind his mug as he took a long sip of tea.

“Jesus, Gav, how permanent is that?” Jeremy had tried to ruffle his hair, but the gel and spray held it stiff.

“It’ll wash out in a couple days.”

“Gavin, did you steal my boots again?”

Needless to say, it did not wash out in a couple of days.

 

* * *

 

So, obviously, no one had any problems with the nine bottles of shaving cream and the countless wax pots that Gavin juggled into the bathroom, somehow locking the door behind him.

“He’s been in there an awful long time,” Geoff commented from behind his book.

Jack made a noise of agreement from the other side of the lounge.

“Where’s Gavin?” Jeremy asked as he settled onto the couch beside Jack.

“Bathroom,” Geoff and Jack muttered in sync.

“How long has he been in there? Reckon he fell in?” Michael draped himself over the back of the chair and leaned his chin on Jeremy’s head.

“He’d better be out soon. I need to wash all this gunk off my face.” Ryan picked at his now-flaking face paint and settled down with the others to wait.

A door slammed, and the tap-tap of heels made the entire crew look up.

“Geoffrey Ramsey, I am going to rip off your facial hair with wax and shove it down your throat and watch you choke.”

Geoff took one look at Gavin and pinked up to the tips of his ears, sinking back behind his book. “Ah. I forgot about this one. Sorry, Gav.”

"No you're bloody well not!"

The thick hair on Gavin’s chest was completely gone, and his arms and legs were smooth and hairless as well. The stubble on his face had vanished, and a long deep-red wig sat almost too naturally over his mousy hair.

“You look like the chick from Moulin Rouge,” Ryan remarked.

Gavin seethed. The sheer black babydoll floated around his hips, and he adjusted the golden garters that attached to black satiny underwear and matching fishnets. Gaudy golden stiletto-heeled boots rose up to his knees.

If there was any part of Gavin the crew hadn’t seen before, they were certainly well acquainted with it now.

Ryan coughed and politely averted his eyes. Geoff remained hiding behind his novel, crushing the pages to his face. Jack sighed and returned his attention to his phone. Jeremy snickered and stood to get a drink, slapping Gavin’s ass cheekily on the way through. Gavin went crimson.

Michael just stared.

“Just so you know, Geoff, I absolutely refuse to enter a gay brothel dressed like this ever again. I don’t care if you think that Fakehaus are doing something dodgy there. I will not cooperate. No matter how much you pay me or pay for my outfit.”

“Aww, but Gavin, you look so good!” The words were out of Michael’s mouth before he could stop them, and he slid down behind the couch in shame as the entire crew looked at him.

“Well then, maybe you can be my secret security while I’m there. I’m sure watching me strip while unsuspecting people throw money at me is gonna be a good way for you to pass the time.” The sarcasm dripped from Gavin’s tone as he gave a withering stare over his shoulder, expertly turning on his pencil heels and stalking down towards the garage with all the grace and aggressive sex appeal of a dominatrix.

“Michael, go with him. He’s going to crash if he drives himself and that set cost way too much for it to get wrecked that way.” Geoff didn’t look up from his now-very-battered paperback.

“Yes, sir.”

“And, uh, make sure he doesn’t get into too sticky a situation.”

Michael smothered a grin. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
